


I Need A Hero [art]

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for I Need A Hero by beignetbenny AKA wefollowedfires</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Hero [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Need a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916523) by [BeignetBenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny). 



[I Need a Hero](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5916523) was written by [wefollowedfires](http://tmblr.co/mhRjz5onnU9Qj0-WTiQ_zEg) for the 2015 Sabriel Big Bang.


End file.
